kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathwing
Deathwing the Destroyer, originally Neltharion the Earth-Warder, is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Keyblade Wars" as one of the more powerful soldiers under Chernabog's command against the Realm of Light. He is set to make further appearances in future installments as a recently added member of Solego's Secret Alliance. Story Backstory During the first centuries of the Lands of Legend's existence, the High Council, fresh off of creating the One World of myth, began breeding Fire Drakes, or Dragons, to serve as Master Yen Sid's Guardian Aspects, keeping watch over the old kingdoms of Europe from Angleterra to Gaulerraute. The most powerful of the Fire Drakes was Neltharion, a possible successor to the title of Alpha Being of the Earth and leader of the black-scaled dragon colonies. Although he was a kind and benevolent soldier for the High Council, Neltharion secretly harbored feelings of discontent with his meager guardian job and wanted to prove his powerful abilities to the rest of the world to their fullest capacity. Eventually, he got his chance to show-off his talents when Yen Sid sent him on an aerial strike to R'lyeh in order to destroy some of the Old Ones' growing armies. Upon arriving in the eldricth location with a flock of his finest black dragon soldiers, Neltharion and his troops were able to take out large swathes of Darkhearts and Deep Ones before he himself launched into a confrontation with Dagon, C'thulhu, and Hexxus. Due to his magical origins as a construct of pure energy, Neltharion surprisingly had enough offensive power to weaken the Elder Gods much to their shattered expectations...just before Chernabog himself got involved. Immediately thereafter, Neltharion fell to the Dark Lord's superior might and was forced to endure a Breaking Speech about his lot in life and how, despite all of his power, he'll never be anything more than just "Yen Sid's $!^@(". That got him deep and he became so infuriated that he willingly made a deal with Chernabog to serve as his spy within the High Council in exchange for augmenting his already phenomenal cosmic powers. With that, the deal was struck and the Elder Gods used their corruptive magics to turn Neltharion into his current form of Deathwing, driving him mad with power. Yen Sid soon found out about his former servant's betrayal and confronted him atop the highest citadels of Atlantis. A great battle was fought between the two powerful beings, though Yen Sid was nearly killed by the amount of augmented attacks that Deathwing had pulled due to his deal struck with the Old Ones. The Grand Jedi Master was only able to win in the end when he unlocked his inner Alpha Being powers to utterly devastate Deathwing down to size, sealing him away deep beneath the mountainous caverns of a nearby kingdom which would one day be known as the Enchanted Dominion. The Keyblade Wars In Between X and Return of the Keyblade Return of the Keyblade Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:Solego's Secret Alliance Category:13 Seekers of Darkness Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Gods Category:Former Member of the High Council Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Legendary Beasts Category:Monsters Category:Undecided